POE Academy
by miss nic
Summary: What do you get when a group of former power rangers get together and bring their kids along for the ride? P.O.E. Academy. What is P.O.E. Academy? I can't tell you! It's top secret. But you can read and find out!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own anything that you recognize

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything that you recognize! Enjoy and please review!**

A fourteen-year-old blonde girl wiped her sweaty brow as she continued running on the treadmill per request. She wondered what running had to do with entering the school, but she didn't dare ask because, quite frankly, the burly Asian man scared her.

"Alright, that's good," the girl stepped off the treadmill and grabbed the cup of water that the man handed to her and gulped the water down.

"Follow me." She followed the man down the hall and into a room filled with desks. A tall redhead then handed her a bunch of papers.

"You have one hour to finish this test. Good luck," the woman smiled encouragingly at her as she sunk into a chair and began writing furiously.

And that was how Kristen Winters began her first day at P.O.E. Academy. Walking outside she took a seat on an empty bench and waited. She was told that someone was supposed to come and show her around. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to relax after all of her testing. Not even two minutes later though, she was startled by a shrieking brunette.

"Hey! You must be, like, the new transfer, Kristy!"

"Um, actually…" Kristen tried to interrupt, but the bubbly brunette just kept going.

"Welcome to P.O.E., my name is Kailey, Kailey Oliver," she introduced herself, sticking out a toned and tan arm. Kristen gripped it firmly.

"Kristen, Kristen Winters, not Kristy." Kailey blushed, but just shrugged her embarrassment off.

"Sorry, I can be kind of forgetful sometimes. I almost forgot to come get you!"

"Well, I for one am glad you didn't." The two girls laughed and Kailey began giving Kristen a tour of the campus.

"And now, here we have the Black Dorm," Kailey waved her hand around the aforementioned hallway. At first, Kristen was confused by the color system. Apparently the students were divided by color at this school, not by age, as Kailey explained. A student's color was determined by the results of his or her entrance exams. Kailey was a Pink, but Kristen wasn't really sure what that meant, or what specialty Kailey had. Kristen wondered what her color would be…if she even got in, that is. But she liked to have a positive outlook and believed that she passed.

Just then, a door directly to Kristen's left opened and a tall brunette came barreling out, almost bowling Kristen over if not for a quick side-step maneuver on his part.

"Watch it, Bradley!" Kailey snipped.

"Sorry, sorry," he said, barely paying the two girls any attention. Kailey rolled her chocolate colored eyes.

"Sorry, that's my brother, Brad Oliver."

"What, is everyone here an Oliver?" Kristen remarked. Kailey let out a giggle.

"No, but there are quite a few of us. In fact, my father is the Headmaster, both him and my mother helped start this school," Kailey smiled fondly at the thought of her parents. As they entered the cafeteria, the redheaded lady from earlier approached them.

"Congratulations! You passed! You're a Pink,' she told Kristen. Kristen smiled.

"Great! What does that mean?" Kailey bounced up and down, a mega-watt smile gracing her delicate features.

"That means you're my new roomie! I'm the only Pink without one! Gosh, this is so exciting! Come on, I'll show you to our room…" the vivacious girl led her away, still chattering excitedly. When Kristen was finally able to get a word in edgewise, she only had one question.

"So, what does P.O.E. stand for?"

"Protectors of the Earth."


	2. More Bounce in California

Disclaimer: Don't own anything that you recognize

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything that you recognize! Enjoy and please review! Sorry about the character overload, but everyone had to be introduced!! I'll make a list of the characters and put in my profile, I hope it helps.**

Jason and Rocky stood in front of the assembled teens wearing red tank tops and karate pants. The teens wore tight fitting t-shirts of their color with gray shorts. After warming up with a few stretches, the class worked on some basic blocks and punches. This led them into kata. Kristen stumbled a bit, but managed to catch on with Kailey's help and the faithful art of monkey see, monkey do.

"Alright class," Jason addressed the group as they pulled on their pads, "today we are going to work on our hand to hand combat, focusing on retraction."

Jason turned to Rocky and both men assumed a fighting stance. "Get in," Jason lunged at Rocky, nailing him with a punch to the stomach, "and get out." He pulled back before Rocky had the chance to counter attack.

"You will be paired with someone of about equal skill," Rocky began, "Jade and Tessa, Jensen and Andy, Clark and James, Brian and Nikki, Kailey and Kristen, Elliot and Jena, Elizabeth and Summer, Marissa and Maria, Angelina and Dylan, Stan and Veronica, Alexis and Carly, Dani and Andrea, Kelly and Monique, Rachel and Charissa, Melissa and Kevin, Mike and Richie, Jake and Alex, Dean and Scott, Nathan and Nicole, Max and Jace, Charlie and Drew, Brad and Christopher, Carson and Luis, Ben and Mark, and Johnny and Marco," Rocky finished and as their name was called the teens went off with their partner to begin sparring. First they gave their partner a bow and then started lightly bouncing on the balls of their feet.

A hand fell on Kailey's shoulder and she looked up to see Jason, "Go easy on her alright, she's new."

"Don't worry, I will," Kailey reassured him.

Jason and Rocky walked around the room correcting the students, "Dylan, don't lead with your head. You're just asking to get hit," Rocky showed the boy what he was doing, exaggerating a bit, and then showed him the proper technique.

Jason found himself watching Nicole as she fought with Nathan. She hit the mat when Nathan swept her feet out from under her, and Jason couldn't help but glare at the boy as helped his daughter up.

Jade and Tessa exchanged blows, neither one gaining any ground. The girls were evenly matched and as friends they knew each other's moves.

Kailey did a back handspring to avoid Kristen's punch and her follow up kick. Rocky laughed as he saw how much she took after Kim, mixing her gymnastics with karate as she fought.

"Alright guy, hit the showers. You all stink and I'm hungry," Rocky announced. The class bowed and quickly scurried out of the room.

To kick-start the weekend the kids went to the beach to party.

"Oh my God! Now I have to officially introduce you to everyone," Kailey gushed. "You can tell their color by the predominant color of their clothing. For some reason we seem to have a fetish for wearing our color." Kailey gestured at her own outfit of a white tank with hot pink shorts over her bright pink bikini. Kristen laughed as she looked at her own outfit of a pink tank and gray shorts over a light pink bikini.

Kailey ran up to a blonde girl who, by the look of it, was a pink, "This is my best gal pal, Angelina Hammond."

"Hi, I'm Kristen Winters," the girls shook hands.

"Come on Ang, we have to introduce her to everyone," Kailey dragged the girl along with them to a group of people.

"Elliot Johnson, the one and only male pink," he winked and grinned at her, "Jena Serentino, Dani Meyers," pink and yellow, Kristen guessed, "and Nicole Scott, the one and only female red," the brunette laughed at Kailey's enthusiasm.

"Kristen Winters," was all she got out as Kailey dragged her away to the next group.

"Elliot's gay, if you didn't notice," Kailey whispered in her ear.

"Oh, I noticed."

"James Mason, Dean Hunter, Scott Henderson, and Nathan Hayes," white, red, red, and red Kristen mentally calculated. The last boy had his arm around one girl, "Alexis Hammond." Yellow. The girl's friends were there too, "Carly Meyers and Summer Allen," yellow and pink.

"I'm Kristen Winters," she waved and then they were off.

Kailey deftly interrupted a game of Frisbee by intercepting the flying disk. The boys that had been playing jogged over, peeved at the interruption.

"Dylan Vancouver, Mike Corelli, Richie Hughes, and Mark Green," yellow, blue, blue, and black.

"This is Kristen Winters," Angelina introduced her. Dylan then grabbed the Frisbee and the boys returned to their game.

Walking to the shoreline, there were four teens with surfboards stuck in the san in front of them.

"Hey sis," the boy in red trunks turned around and greeted them, obviously a red.

"Hey bro, this is Kristen Winters," Kristen waved, "Kristen this is Jace Oliver, the Stone twins Andy and Tessa, and Jade Morgan," the rest were all obviously white.

They waded into the water where a group of teens were currently having a water fight.

"Time out," Kailey made a "T" with her hands and the splashing stopped as they gave her their attention, "Kristen Winters, this is Jensen Allen, Charlie Pierce, Brian Mitchum, Ben Everet, Marissa Burton," the girl was then pulled under and in her place was a boy, "Drew Hammond," white, red, white, black, pink, and red. The girl came back up gasping for air, "Drew!" She lunged at him and the water war was back on.

Quickly exiting before they became casualties of the war, they passed two more soldiers eager by running to join the fight.

"Kelly Thompson and Marco Coleman this is Kristen Winters," yellow and black. The two waved as they raced by. Kelly jumped on Jensen's back and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before he pulled them both under.

Then, the trio stumbled upon a ginormous sand castle.

"We could put another tower here and make a bridge over the moat…" Johnny trailed off as he realized that they had an audience.

"Hey, I'm Kristen Winters," Kristen stifled her giggle at Johnny's childish behavior.

"I'm Johnny Smith and these lovely ladies are Veronica Jenkins and Elizabeth Christenson," black, yellow, and pink respectively.

"Well, we'll let you guys get back to your construction," Kailey laughed as they left to meet more students.

"What _are_ you doing?" Kailey questioned the group that they went to next.

"What does it look like?" One of the boys shot back.

"They're burying Luis in the sand," Andrea answered and rolled her eyes at the boys' maturity level.

"Okaaay. This is Kristen Winters. The boy buried in the sand is Luis Calderone, that's Alex Stewart, Carson Grayson, Andrea Roberts, and Maria Lopez," black, blue, red, yellow, and pink, an eclectic mix.

On their way to the group of teens that were in a circle just sitting in the sand chatting away, they passed two boys. Kailey stopped them to introduce Kristen. "Stan Richards and Kevin DeSantos," yellow and blue, "this is Kristen Winters." And then they were on their way. They stopped at the edge of the circle,

"Hey everyone, this is Kristen Winters." Then she pointed everyone out, "Monique Park, Christopher DeSantos, and you've already met Brad Oliver, Jake Stimson, Max Powers, and Nikki Jameson." Yellow, black, black, blue, red, and white from what Kristen could gather.

Finally, the last group of people were at the makeshift volleyball court. It was two tall blonde girls against another tall blonde and a tall, dark haired boy. Kristen couldn't help but notice his washboard abs. The game was pretty tense, what with all of them being natural athletes. Kailey caught the ball as it went out.

"Clark Oliver, Rachel Rimaldi, Melissa Grayson, and Charissa Cartwright this is Kristen Winters," white, blue, blue, and blue. All dirty thoughts of the boy were banished from her mind, as it became known that he was her newfound friend's older brother. Kailey threw the ball back to Clark and they resumed their game.

As darkness began to fall, the beach goers all congregated around the roaring bonfire. The teens roasted marshmallows, making s'mores and listened to the musical notes coming from two women playing the guitar. Throughout the day Kailey had pointed out the various teachers and gave a brief history lesson regarding their days as rangers. Apparently they had all been Power Rangers at some point in time. She mentally reviewed. One of the two women playing the guitar was Kailey's mom, Mrs. Oliver, the first Mighty Morphin pink ranger. Then, there was Kailey's dad, headmaster Dr. Oliver; he was the green and white Mighty Morhpin Power Ranger, red Zeo and Turbo, and black Dino Thunder. Talk about being addicted to the power, oh well at least he has a variety of clothing options. Mr. Scott was the first Mighty Morphin red ranger and Mrs. Scott was the first Mighty Morphin yellow ranger. The blue Mighty Morphin ranger was Mr. Cranston and the first black one was Mr. Taylor. The second generation of Mighty Morphin was Mr. Park, black, Mr. DeSantos, red, Mrs. DeSantos, yellow, and Ms. Hillard, pink. Mr. Park was also the green Zeo and Turbo ranger, while Mr. DeSantos was also the blue Zeo ranger. Ms. Hillard was also the pink Zeo and Turbo ranger. The yellow Zeo and Turbo ranger was Mrs. Park. And then there were the two aliens, the silver and red Space rangers. The red ranger married the yellow ranger and adopted her last name of Hammond because apparently on their planet there is no such thing as a last name. The silver ranger married the red ranger's sister, who used to be the evil villain Astronema. He chose the last name of Stone. Then came the pink and red Lightspeed Rescue rangers, Mr. and Mrs. Grayson. Also, a part of the Lightspeed Rescue team was Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell, the titanium and yellow rangers. Mr. Collins was the red Time Force ranger. The rest of his team was from the future, except for the Quantum ranger, Mr. Meyers. Mrs. Meyers was also a ranger, the yellow Wild Force ranger. Ms. Hanson and Mr. Bradley were from the same team, Ninja Storm. They were the blue and navy rangers respectively. And lastly, the Dino Thunder Rangers: Ms. Ford, yellow, Mr. McKnight, red, Mr. James, blue, and Mr. Fernandez, white. Their technical expert was Ms. Ziktor, who was now one of the school's lab techs.

The night became cooler and towels originally for drying off were now being used as blankets. Tessa curled into her brother's side for warmth. He laughed as she shivered and he rubbed her arms to warm her up. The twins were identical except for the fact that one was male and the other female.

Alex wrapped his arms around Maria and she leaned back into his chest as they looked up at the stars.

"Let's share body heat!" Johnny cried as he wrapped his arms around the two girls and pulled them into him.

"Eew no!"

"Let go!" Veronica and Elizabeth protested and pushed him away.

Nicole shivered and crossed her arms, trying to keep her warmth in. Clark saw and wrapped his towel around her and pulled her in close. She rested her head on his shoulder as she stared at the dancing flames.

The trio of blondes: Melissa, Charissa, and Rachel sat huddled together on the sand. Their towels wrapped around them and thrown over their heads protected them from the wind that viciously beat at their backs. They sat whispering and giggling.

"Jeez, Christopher, how many s'mores are you going to eat?" Monique asked, astonished at how much her boyfriend could eat.

"Wha…" he asked through a mouthful of marshmallow, chocolate, and graham cracker.

"He takes after his father that way," his mom chided.

"Hey!" Mr. DeSantos exclaimed, offended, and then sheepishly looked down at his ninth, tenth? s'more.

"I think it's time to head back," Mr. Oliver stated and everyone began gathering their belongings.

Mr. Grayson doused the fire and the smoke curled up into the air.

Nicole let out a gasp and then giggled as Clark swung her onto his back and gave her a piggyback to his white jeep.

"Come on," Kailey grabbed Angelina and Kristen and sprinted after her brother and his best friend, "that's our ride."

The students and staff of P.O.E. Academy left the beach and headed back to the school. All that was left of their stay was the smoking remains of the bonfire, some trash, and a giant sand castle.

On a ship far, far away, a being with coal black eyes sat in front of a view screen, a shaggy brunette man at his side.

"It's time." The two men looked upon the Earth.


End file.
